Uma missão diferente
by Cooralie
Summary: Hinata é mandada a uma missão em Suna.  Ela só não esperava que muita coisa pudesse acontecer nessa missão.


**Uma missão diferente**

**Capítulo único**

Hinata estava deitada na enorme cama coberta de lençóis brancos e vermelhos. O quarto iluminado pelo sol forte que passava por algumas brechas da cortina dava à mulher a visão do rosto passível do homem deitado ao seu lado.

Ele dormia sereno: as feições relaxadas, a respiração suave e amena. Os braços fortes e musculosos abraçavam a cintura delgada da mulher com possessão, era como se ele quisesse a impedir de sair, mesmo dormindo.

E ela não pensava em fugir, jamais passara a hipótese por sua cabeça. Estava entregue, tudo que conseguia fazer era ansiar mais e mais pelas mãos másculas daquele homem tão tentador e sedutor. Sem dúvida alguma, Sabaku no Gaara, o Kazekage de Suna, era o amante perfeito.

Um arrepio passou pelo corpo feminino ao se lembrar da noite anterior.

* * *

><p>Gaara a guiou pelo corredor até uma porta grande de madeira polida, o som dos passos de ambos praticamente não existia, tal a delicadeza e elegância da mulher ao caminhar, já o homem era totalmente silencioso, chegava a ser assustador.<p>

O ruivo abriu as enormes portas lentamente, não houve ranger ou barulho.

Ela entrou lenta e graciosamente no cômodo e observou o conteúdo no local: uma cama grande e confortável de casal, com lençóis branco e vermelho sangue, guarda-roupa grande na cor tabaco, cuja frente eram grandes espelhos. Ela olhou para cima e viu o teto pintado de azul escuro e algumas estrelas feitas com uma tinta que brilhava no escuro. Como ela sabia que a tinta brilhava? Simples, o quarto era iluminado apenas pela luz da lua, o que fazia a tinta acender em uma luz verde clara, réplicas estrelas. Abaixou os olhos e viu o tapete felpudo na cor vermelho vivo, combinava com os lençóis da cama. No canto, uma estante com alguns papéis e preso na parede, na frente da cama, uma TV grande e luxuosa.

Hinata virou no momento em que Gaara tirava o chapéu de Kazekage, era igual ao do Hokage Naruto, mas ao invés de ser azul era vermelho.

A mulher sentou graciosamente na beira da cama e observou o ruivo, Gaara era um homem extremamente _sexy_ com seu jeito frio, mas sua frieza não afetava a Hyuuga, muito pelo contrário, a fazia desejá-lo ainda mais.

O Sabaku colocou o objeto na estante e parou em frente à sua convidada, Hinata ergueu os olhos faminta, Gaara era tudo e um pouco mais.

O ruivo começou a tirar as roupas lentamente, os movimentos sensuais e calmos fizeram Hinata estremecer, a mulher sentiu sua intimidade úmida só de olhar para aquele homem tão delicioso que naquele momento vestia apenas uma cueca _boxer_ preta.

Ela o analisou dos pés à cabeça lentamente, precisava ter certeza se tudo aquilo era dele mesmo ou estava vendo mais do que devia; eufórica internamente e curiosa, levantou a mão e arranhou com a unha o abdômen perfeitamente esculpido do homem à sua frente.

Céus!, nunca achou que um dia estaria passando a mão tão intimamente no Kazekage de Suna.

Gaara sorriu de lado, um sorriso divertido, um sorriso raro; lentamente foi se aproximando da mulher que tanto desejava e logo ela estava com as costas deitada na cama, e ele com uma mão em cada lado de sua cabeça.

Gaara encostou sua cabeça nos cabelos longos e escuros e inalou aquele perfume que lhe intrigava, tinha cheiro de uva. Nunca em sua vida se esqueceria do cheiro daquela mulher, sempre que a essência da fruta invadisse suas narinas se lembraria do anjo de porcelana que lhe encantara.

Hinata apenas se deixou levar, colocou seus braços em volta da cintura do homem, mas não o puxou para perto, era apenas para ter apoio e não perder o foco.

O Sabaku desceu o rosto na direção do pescoço da mulher e beijou o local, os lábios mornos dele fizeram um arrepio passar por todo o corpo da herdeira Hyuuga, que apenas suspirou de satisfação e êxtase, aquilo era demais para ela, Gaara era o melhor sem nem fazer nada, imagine se fizesse. Céus!

Por que mesmo aceitara ir ao quarto dele? Parece que a frase que ele balbuciou: _"você ainda não viu nada"_ lhe atiçou a curiosidade tanto que fora impossível não aceitar ir para o 'ateliê' do tão jovem Kazegake.

Hinata saiu de seus devaneios quando Gaara deu um chupão forte em seu pescoço, fazendo-a gemer e se derreter de prazer. Ele era tão… quente, gostoso, sensual, desejável…

O Sabaku segurou a barra da blusa da Hyuuga e a levantou lentamente, tirando-a do corpo curvilíneo embaixo de si. A mulher ficou apenas com o sutiã preto de renda no qual mal cabia seus seios fartos.

Hinata corou um pouco ao ver Gaara a observar com tanto interesse, conseguia ver um brilho de desejo nos orbes verdes do ruivo. Os olhos dele demonstravam frieza, impaciência, desejo, paixão e… carinho?

Acordou de seus pensamentos quando sentiu uma língua úmida e quente tocar sua barriga com suavidade, como se ele estivesse apenas provando sua pele, tentando sentir o seu gosto. Arfou erguendo as costas quando ele deu uma mordida nem forte nem fraca, em sua barriga, talvez uma mordida marcante, inesquecível.

Gaara com certeza era bem melhor que Naruto na cama; como ela sabia? Simples: já fora casada com o loiro e jovem Hokage.

— Resolveu a papelada da separação? — perguntou Gaara calmamente para depois morder de leve o pescoço alvo.

Como estava contando, Hinata fora casada com Naruto por alguns anos, mas há um ano atrás, quando o loiro se tornara Hokage, Hinata notou que o casamento estava se esfriando.

Essa situação continuou até a Hyuuga ir na casa de Sakura por ordem de Tsunade e encontrar seu marido transando em cima da pia com a rósea.

Cheia de fúria desferiu um tapa no rosto da Haruno que se surpreendeu e depois, a sós em casa, Hinata maltratou Naruto de um jeito que ele nunca se esqueceria dela.

Depois disso pediu a separação.

— Sim, já estou solteira — sussurrou no ouvido do ruivo, Gaara sorriu de lado satisfeito.

Queria aquela mulher para si e não aceitaria dividi-la com ninguém.

Gaara, cheio de experiência, se arrumou sobre a cama levando consigo a mulher e começou a tirar sua calça, ela não ofereceu resistência, afinal, queria aquilo mais do que ele.

O Sabaku apenas de _boxer_ e a Hyuuga de calcinha e sutiã; os dois se encararam longamente, guardariam na memória esse momento eternamente.

Hinata abaixou o olhar e viu o membro do Kazekage ereto, então ele estava excitado? Com suas partes íntimas úmidas pelo _showzinho_ particular de segundos atrás, e uma curiosidade imensa dentro de si, a mulher guiou as mãos e abaixou a cueca do ruivo vendo o membro rígido e ereto, aquilo lhe deixou eufórica.

Sua única experiencia fora com Naruto; observando melhor, o de Gaara era bem maior e mais grosso; corou fazendo o Kazekage rir baixo. Hinata o encarou perplexa vendo o sorriso lindo dele; já tentara imaginar o homem sorrindo, mas era bem melhor vê-lo do que imaginá-lo.

Corrompida pelo prazer e pela curiosidade, Hinata empurrou o homem para o lado fazendo-o deitar-se na cama e engatinhou sorrindo maliciosa para perto do ruivo, a Hyuuga se encaixou entre as pernas longas e fortes do Sabaku e tocou com a ponta do dedo o membro já há muito tempo ereto do homem, que suspirou.

Ela era delicada e sensual ao mesmo tempo, e isso excitava e muito Gaara.

Hinata sorriu quando o ruivo fechou os olhos, e surpreendendo-o colocou o membro dele na boca. Movimentos suaves de vai e vem eram feitos pela mulher que se excitava mais e mais com os gemidos roucos que saiam dos lábios finos do Kazekage; ele era um pecado, um pedaço de mal caminho.

Hinata começou a fazer movimentos mais fortes e mais rápidos arrancando gemidos altos do ruivo, Gaara estava entregue àquela mulher.

Depois de minutos ele apertou os lençóis e gemeu gozando na boca de Hinata que engoliu sem reclamar. Ele já estava incontrolável só de tocá-la, agora não se aguentava em si mesmo.

Virou enquanto puxava a mulher ficando por cima dela; Gaara tirou o sutiã de Hinata, para logo em seguida rasgar a calcinha e rapidamente tirar sua cueca.

Os dois estavam totalmente nus, como vieram ao mundo. Hinata corou levemente pela situação, mas corou mais ainda quando Gaara separou suas pernas e encostou sua língua morna no clitóris da Hyuuga, Hinata gemeu de puro prazer, ele era realmente muito quente, Ino aproveitara e muito o curto namoro que teve com o Sabaku mais novo.

Um gritou rouco e sensual escapou dos lábios pequenos e carnudos quando Gaara sugou com força a intimidade da mulher; o Sabaku ficou ainda mais excitado quando a Hyuuga gozou em sua boca.

Rapidamente se posicionou sobre a mulher e beijou carinhosamente seus lábios antes de entrar rapidamente dentro dela com seu membro. Hinata subiu aos céus em segundos, para logo depois cair no paraíso eterno quando Gaara começou a se movimentar dentro dela.

Para frente, para trás, para frente, para trás. Era isso que passava na mente da mulher quando passou seus braços em volta do pescoço do homem e envolvia sua cintura com suas pernas, aquilo era incrível, fazer sexo com Sabaku no Gaara era maravilhoso.

O homem aumentava cada vez mais a velocidade e a força das estocadas até sentir que não poderia entrar mais que aquilo dentro dela.

Depois de minutos naquele ritual de vai e vem, excitante e prazeroso, Hinata gozou soltando um gemido alto e rouco. Gaara veio logo depois, quando a mulher gozou, seu interior apertando o membro do ruivo que gozou também.

Gaara se deixou cair por cima da mulher exausto, é claro que aguentava mais, mas precisava recuperar o fôlego. Ela era aperta e isso lhe deu ainda mais prazer; era meio difícil encontrar mulheres tão apertadas como ela.

Rolou para o lado puxando a mulher consigo enquanto saia de dentro dela.

— Já está cansado? — perguntou Hinata sensual no ouvido do ruivo sentindo algo duro levantar um pouco mais embaixo, perto de suas pernas. É, parecia que não.

— Só me deixe recuperar o fôlego — murmurou recuperando a voz, mas sua respiração ainda estava agitada.

Hinata não queria esperar, queria mais e teria. Sorriu sentando sobre o ruivo e acariciando seu próprio corpo, se expondo ao Sabaku; Gaara não aguentou, foda-se que sua respiração estivesse descompassada, queria mais e mais aquela mulher.

A segurou pela cintura e levantou-a, para logo em seguida colocá-la sentada sobre seu membro. Hinata sorriu maliciosa, teriam a noite inteira para transar; lembrou-se do que acontecera horas antes.

* * *

><p>Hinata estava parada na frente da mansão dos Sabaku's, teria que entregar para o Kazekage alguns pergaminhos que ele mesmo lhe pedira. Pensou em entrar, mas quando ouviu uma voz conhecida lhe chamar, virou para o lado a tempo de ver uma cabeleira clara lhe abraçar quase derrubando os pergaminhos no chão.<p>

— Quanto tempo, hein? — comentou a mulher sorrindo, Hinata sorriu arrumando os pergaminhos em seu colo, seria um estrago e muito tempo perdido se todos aqueles papéis caíssem no chão.

— Temari! — exclamou a Hyuuga sorridente, fazia algum tempo que não via a amiga. Embora estivesse em Suna há alguns dias, Temari andava tão ocupada quanto Hinata. — Ué, cadê o Shikamaru? — perguntou, Temari fez cara de confusa para logo depois sorrir amigavelmente.

— Então você não sabe? — perguntou a Sabaku divertida brincando com uma kunai afiada. — Você foi mandada para cá no lugar dele. Por um tempo o Hokage deixará alguém aqui, como foi necessário as habilidades do Shikamaru lá, Naruto mandou a única pessoa que estava disponível no momento — completou dando de ombros, sabia que Shikamaru voltaria logo.

— No caso eu — sorriu sem humor, na verdade, Naruto estava evitando lhe dar missões. Ambos agiam normalmente quando a questão era o trabalho, mas fora dele nem sequer se cumprimentavam.

— Sim. — sorriu divertida diante da expressão da amiga. Sabia que para Hinata estava sendo difícil a separação, mas era melhor o divórcio do que viver sofrendo. — Vamos, ande logo, Gaara odeia que demorem a levar o que pede — deu um beijo na bochecha alva da amiga e saiu andando na direção contrária.

Hinata entrou no prédio séria indo na direção da sala do Kazekage.

A Hyuuga bateu na enorme porta de madeira tabaco com suavidade. Três leves batidas foram o necessário para que a autorização para entrar lhe fosse concedida.

Entrou fechando a porta, carregando em seus braços vários pergaminhos registrando a aliança entre Suna e Konoha. Levantou os olhos para ver Gaara sentado numa postura rígida na cadeira atrás da enorme mesa; Hinata se surpreendeu com a organização dos papéis, a mesa do Hokage Uzumaki era sempre muito bagunçada, já a do Kazekage não.

Em um canto, papéis que pareciam já terem sido assinados estavam arrumados em uma pilha displicente, no outro canto outro monte de papéis que ele estava pegando para assinar jazia.

Encantada com a organização da mesa andou até a cadeira na frente do Kazekage e sentou arrumando os papéis e pergaminhos que carregava, ele com certeza arrumava sua própria mesa, então para diminuir o trabalho dele decidiu ajudá-lo.

Começou a arrumar os papéis distraidamente, estava tão fora de si que não notou o olhar confuso do homem. Gaara sorriu quando notou o que ela estava fazendo, para logo depois deixar os papéis de lado e observar a mulher sentada à sua frente, concentrada.

Observou a pele alva que se tornava rosada com facilidade, sabia pois já presenciara as maçãs coradas da Hyuuga, os longos cabelos escuros que aparentavam ser macios e bem cuidados, os seios fartos pedindo que suas mãos os apertassem com delicadeza. As curvas delineadas, as coxas grossas, tudo.

O corpo daquela mulher pedia pelas mãos do Kazekage. Hinata se levantou e fez uma leve reverência indicando que se retiraria; Gaara rapidamente segurou o pulso fino da mulher e a puxou para si, fazendo-a cair de lado em seu colo.

— Kazekage-sama — pronunciou Hinata espantada se preparando para levantar, mas Gaara não deixou. Ele rodeou seus braços em torno da cintura da mulher e beijou seu pescoço com suavidade.

— Shii — exclamou Gaara tampando a boca da Hyuuga com o dedo indicador —, apenas sinta — o ruivo distribuiu beijos molhados por todo o pescoço da morena para logo em seguida morder o lóbulo de sua orelha fracamente.

O corpo de Hinata se derretia em arrepios, nunca sentira tais sensações.

Ela, cheia de uma ousadia que aparecera repentinamente, se arrumou no colo do Kazekage ficando de frente para ele. A Hyuuga distribuiu mordidas e chupões pelo pescoço do ruivo depois de tirar o chapéu de Kazekage dos cabelos ruivos.

Gaara apenas a apertou contra seu corpo deixando-se levar pelo momento. Nunca em sua vida deixara tal coisa acontecer, nenhuma mulher nunca o controlou como aquela kunoiche fazia no momento.

Invadido pelo desejo, segurou a nuca da morena e a puxou para um beijo urgente e ardente. Os lábios mornos do ruivo fizeram Hinata se entregar ao beijo sem resistência alguma. Depois de longos beijos, chupões e mordidas, Gaara se pronunciou pela terceira vez.

— Vamos para o meu quarto — Hinata levantou sendo seguida pelo ruivo, seus pensamentos voltaram ao momento que o Hokage lhe mandou naquela missão.

* * *

><p>— Mandou me chamar, Hokage-sama? — Hinata entrou na sala do Hokage, Neji havia lhe avisado que ele a convocava.<p>

— Tenho uma missão para você. — Hinata se calou para ouvir o que deveria fazer dessa vez. — Você irá para Suna, o Kazekage lhe dirá lá o que fazer — o loiro encerrou o assunto.

Hinata foi para seu apartamento e arrumou suas malas, talvez aquela missão longe de Konoha lhe ajudasse a esfriar a cabeça. O fim do casamento não a abalara tanto, mas ainda era um choque saber que se divorciara do homem que sempre amou quando pequena, mas que agora era apenas fruto de suas lembranças.

Na manhã seguinte Hinata passou pelos portões de Konoha sentindo que algo novo aconteceria naquela missão.

* * *

><p>E acontecera, seus instintos nunca a enganaram. Saiu de seus devaneios sentindo uma língua aveludada passear por seu pescoço e orelha, Gaara era muita das vezes frio, mas na cama era quente e levava qualquer mulher à loucura.<p>

— Quero que fique em Suna comigo — sussurrou ele no ouvido da Hyuuga, Hinata sorriu internamente, ainda não acreditava que teve a melhor noite de sua vida ao lado do Kazekage de Suna.

— Como? — perguntou ela apenas para ter certeza.

— Quero que seja minha namorada — exclamou ele para depois puxá-la para sentar-se em seu abdômen.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou acariciando o peito nu de seu amante.

— Nunca tive tanta certeza na minha vida — exclamou puxando-a para um beijo longo e apaixonado.

— Eu aceito — sorriu, o ruivo a jogou na cama subindo em cima dela, e assim transaram de novo e de novo até Gaara ter que ir resolver os problemas de Suna, mas não sem antes prometer que a noite teria mais algumas rodadas de sexo.


End file.
